


Blood Loss

by Pugpudge



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Impressions, First Meetings, Gay, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Firsts, M/M, Magic, Monster - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Original au, blood mention, creature - Freeform, first encounter, helmet head is reference as hel, im not built for that, not angst really, nothing gorey imo, royal au, unlikely encounter in a enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugpudge/pseuds/Pugpudge
Summary: Royal AU Helmet Head and Dalton meeting for the first time.
Relationships: Helmet Head/Dalton, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Blood Loss

**Author's Note:**

> By no means is this polished or properly written. I drafted this on twitter and just copy pasted into my notes app and called it a day. It's sloppy and very grammatically incorrect but it's gay :''')) Hope ya'll enjoy whatever this is!!!!! <333

Hel and Dalton met when Dalton was a little younger

Dalton was taking a walk through the forest when he heard someone else behind him.

Helmet Head jumped out and Dalton went to defend himself and they both tossed around for a bit

Because Hel has the physical advantage Dalton had tried to escape by transforming and flying away

But just before he left he smelled tons of blood coming out from Hel's arm and shoulder and was concerned 'cause he didn't cause it, Dalton doesn't fight w knives/swords

He comes and transforms back and he tries to ease Hel's nerves, letting him know he's not gonna hurt him, _it's okay, I'm unarmed_

Hel keeps his distance 'cause _who are you ? Why are you in the forest ? You shouldn't be here._

Dalton is so enamored by his appearance.

He's never seen a creature like him, so big, so fluffy, with big gorgeous eyes that reflect and giant horns and claws that should scare him.

But Dalton sees the blood staining his fur and dripping down his arm and his heart hurts, 'cause _who did that_  
  


And Dalton can tell the blood is fresh and can see that it hurts so he reaches out and Hel flinches 'cause _who are you ? why are you touching me ?_

And Dalton hurts even more because being a creature in this world is bad, it hurts, people are afraid of you. Dalton would know. He knows all too well

And he's not gonna pretend he hasn't heard the tales, the cautionary warning signs littered all over the entrance to the forest because a terrible creature lurks inside and if you go in you'll never return

But Dalton never believed those. There has to be more to the story

  
  


Dalton doesn't care if this is the monster, doesn't care if he'll get hurt or killed, he just knows that this person Is Hurt and needs help

So he holds up his hands and talks slow, gentle, _"I'm not gonna hurt you, I want to help you"_ , soft, quiet  
  


And Hel stares at him. Watches every move, every breath. He watches Dalton reach out to grab his hand, Hel's being able to wrap completely around Dalton's

Dalton asks him to sit down so he can reach better, cause gods he's so tall, he's so big and tall and towers over Dalton  
  


And Hel is scared. He's so scared cause no one's ever been so kind. Everyone who's ever crossed his path had been terrified. Every single one sees him and it's fight or flight, and every single one has chosen fight.

They attack him and run away and it hurts and Hel's scared 'cause he wants to help but they're scared of him and he's scared of them.

He knows the forest is cursed and wants to help them 'cause if you don't know your way around you'll never find your way out and he knows they're scared but he can't help

He wants to help, but they don't want his help. So he's scared.

Hel continues staring, moves slowly and cautiously as he sits, stiff as a board when Dalton reaches his hand out to his bleeding shoulder, gods there's so much blood, Dalton has never smelled so much blood before.

Dalton moves slowly, careful, he doesn't want to hurt him more than he already is, doesn't want to cause any pain

Dalton struggles to remember the simple healing spells his mother taught him when he was a kid, and he closes his eyes and focuses everything he has on that wound

And Hel is enamored.

Hel stares, watches as his hands start to glow, and he stares at Dalton's face, glowing under the light, and he feels lightheaded.

It might be the loss of blood. Yeah. Probably.

The light dims from Dalton's hands and his arms go limp and his legs feel weak but the wound is better and that's all that matters

It could be better, there's still a small cut along the wound and the blood is now dry in the matted fur around it but it's better than it was before and he's so happy

Hel looks at his face, trails down to the tiny hand still resting in his own, and he feels. . . ?

He's so confused cause why did he help ? What is he getting out of this ?

But he's also so grateful. So happy 'cause someone sees him as another person, not some scary monster, some beast who's going to attack and hurt.

But Dalton doesn't notice the thoughts swirling through his head, he just looks at him, gentle, eyes searching for any pain, _"are you okay ?"_ , reaching out

And Hel's at a loss for words.

Blood loss probably.

  
  
  


Yeah.


End file.
